The Challenge of Champions
by TheNightshadow2
Summary: Everyone has a goal. One young man's is to become a Champion of all of the regions in the Pokemon world. Andrew Allen will explore five regions, make new friends, and encounter deadly enemies as he and his friends pursue their goals to become a Champion of their own paths.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE JOURNEY BEGINS

It was a clear, cool Spring day in the Sinnoh region. Twinleaf Town had been experiencing a perfect growth of new berries thanks to the great weather, and the hard work of people and Pokemon working together to get the job done.

A young man, twelve years old, shot up in his bed. His alarm clock was ringing on snooze, he was late and slept through the original alarm! That served him right for staying up late watching the news about rare Pokemon.

Fortunately he was finally allowed to go on a journey with a Pokemon after he was contacted by Professor Rowan to request to have a starter. His parents gifted him a red bicycle for his birthday to travel to Sandgem Town to meet with Professor Rowan, the resident Pokemon professor of the Sinnoh region. Professor Rowan was said to be an expert on the study of Pokemon evolution.

He pulled a white envelope out of his pocket that invited him to Professor Rowan's Lab. "Andrew Allen, you have been chosen as the recipient of one of three Pokemon to go on a journey." Andrew looked at his options: Piplup, the water penguin, Chimchar, the fire monkey, and Turtwig, the grass turtle.

It was a hard decision, but Andrew knew what Pokemon he wanted to choose. He had to have the Pokemon that would help him become Champion of all regions.

Andrew pumped his legs on his bicycle and managed to skirt around the tall grass where wild Pokemon were. It would be stupid to go in there without any Pokemon. Andrew didn't want to get himself killed!

It took around fifteen minutes for Andrew to bike through Route 201 to Sandgem Town. Sandgem Town was…well, like its name. It was a quaint little town, much like Twinleaf Town, except it was on the beach and had Professor Rowan's Pokemon Laboratory.

Andrew quickly set his bike down and ran into the lab. He was already late, due to the fact that he had overslept that morning.

"I'm here, sorry!" Andrew cried rushing through the door.

A young man with black hair looked at Andrew in disdain. His brown eyes were cold and calculated. He knew what his strategy was to be the best. All he had to do was beat bumbling idiots like this.

"Yes, well, thank you for finally arriving," Professor Rowan stated. He sounded slightly annoyed. Of course, this was to be expected as the Professor was constantly dealing with new trainers taking time away from his research.

"I'm really sorry," Andrew repeated. "I overslept, my parents are off sailing on the S.S. Aqua to Johto."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," the young man rolled his eyes. "I don't know about you, but some people have things to do."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nico."

"Andrew." He thought about extending his hand for a handshake, but decided against it.

"Now, since Nico arrived in time, it is only fair that he chooses the first Pokemon," Professor Rowan decided.

Nico smugly smiled. He walked over to the desk where the three starter Pokemon were.

"I know exactly who to pick," Nico stated. "Turtwig, I choose you!" He sent Turtwig out of the Poke Ball.

"You're the strongest, because of your hard shell," Nico said to Turtwig. Turtwig smiled at Nico as he patted him on the head.

"I don't know…" Andrew said. "All the types have a weakness."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"No, I just thought I would…you know what, never mind."

Nico turned to Professor Rowan. "Thank you for the Pokemon, Professor."

"You're welcome," Professor Rowan replied. He gave Nico five Poke balls.

"Take this Pokedex as well. I would like for my trainers to gather data on as many Pokemon as they can."

Nico nodded and walked outside the lab.

"Do you have a choice yet?" the Professor asked Andrew.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "I choose Chimchar."

"A good choice," Professor Rowan noted. He handed five Poke balls to Andrew, who placed them in his blue bag.

Andrew released Chimchar, and the little guy jumped with joy. He was happy to have a trainer.

"So, how does a Pokedex work exactly?" Andrew asked.

"A Pokedex is a way for scientists to gather data on all of the known species of Pokemon. In Sinnoh, there are 203 Pokemon currently known to be in the Sinnoh region. Since every Pokemon is different, numerous amounts of data can be obtained from even a single species. This is why I entrust a Pokedex to each new trainer."

"Do they all have to come to Sandgem town?" Andrew wondered.

"No, no!" Professor Rowan shook his head. "Can you imagine if a new trainer was from Snowpoint City and had to travel all the way down here? No, I send my assistants all over the region in order to give a starter Pokemon to new trainers."

"Not all your assistants…" a young woman muttered under her breath. She was the cute girl that smiled at Andrew when he walked inside.

"I'm Andrew," he shook her hand.

"My name is Dawn Platinum-Pearl," she told him. "I'm Professor Rowan's assistant."

"Yeah, I got that from the lab coat," Andrew chuckled.

"Dawn, take Andrew to the Pokemart. He'll need a demonstration on how to catch a Pokemon, and you can teach him how to properly spend money."

"Great…" Dawn mumbled.

"Come on then," Dawn grabbed Andrew's arm and led him out of the lab. "Let's get on with it."

Dawn led Andrew into a Pokemart. She showed him all of the items that healed Pokemon: full heals, paralyze heals, antidotes, potions. Andrew decided to buy two potions, an antidote, a paralyze heal, and full heal. After all, one could never be too careful.

"It's too bad you didn't choose Piplup," Dawn said. "Piplup is my starter Pokemon."

"Eh, I was torn between Chimchar and Piplup."

"Alright, let's go catch a Pokemon," Dawn brought Andrew back to Route 201.

They walked into the tall grass, and a wild Bidoof appeared.

"Go Piplup!" Dawn sent out the blue penguin.

"Bubble!" A spray of bubbles emerged from Piplup's beak.

"You have to weaken the Pokemon first," Dawn explained. She threw a Poke ball. The Wild Bidoof went inside, and the Poke ball rolled around three times.

"It's even easier to catch Pokemon if they have a status ailment, like poison or paralysis."

"Good to know," Andrew said. "Thanks Dawn."

"Are you busy right now?" Andrew asked her.

"Not at the moment," Dawn shook her head.

"Alright, then let's go to Lake Verity," Andrew said. "I saw a news story about some rare Pokemon at a lake in another region. Wouldn't it be awesome if there was one here?"

"Yeah but…I really doubt there's anything there," Dawn said.

Andrew and Dawn walked to Lake Verity. It was a large lake with a cavern in the middle of it on a rocky island.

"Wonder what's in there."

"I have no idea."

Then the two saw a blue haired man staring intensely at the island. He mumbled to himself, "...The flowing time... The expanding space... I will make it all mine one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it... Until then, sleep while you can, Pokémon of the lake bed..."

The blue-haired man walked past them quickly.

"That guy was weird," Andrew said.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed.

The two walked into the tall grass to try to get a better look at the lake. That was a mistake.

A flock of wild Starly jumped out of the tall grass.

Dawn's eyes widened in terror as they surrounded her.

"Go Chimchar! Use ember!" Small flames emitted from Chimchar's mouth, hitting the wild Starly. Most of them fainted, except for one of them that became burned.

Andrew threw a Poke ball at it. He waited in anticipation for the poke ball to roll. Finally, it rolled three times.

"Yeah!" Andrew exclaimed in excitement. "I caught a Starly!"

"And you saved my life," Dawn smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You know, we could make a pretty good team," Andrew said. "Plus, I heard it gets pretty lonely on a journey."

"Well, I could see if Professor Rowan allows it," Dawn replied. "But I should be able to, to gather more data for the Pokedex."

The two returned to the lab. Professor Rowan accepted Dawns request for a journey.

"Thank you Professor!" Dawn hugged her mentor. "I won't let you down."

"Yes, yes, just make sure this young man doesn't get into trouble and running late to everything."

Andrew and Dawn laughed. "Yes, Professor."

"Good luck," Professor Rowan told the two.

Andrew walked with Dawn onto Route 202.

"This is going to be so fun," Dawn smiled.

Andrew nodded. First he would go through Sinnoh League, then all of the other regions..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: JUBILIFE JUBILATION

Andrew and Dawn walked through the tall grass of Route 202. They encountered numerous Shinx, Bidoof, and Starly. They battled them with Chimchar and Piplup.

A youngster was sitting near the tall grass, playing with his Starly. Andrew made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

The youngster shot up to his feet. "I'm Tristan, let's battle!"

"Uh, what?" Andrew was confused.

"It's a rule that whenever your eyes meet with another trainer, then you have to battle with them then and there," Dawn explained. "It's kind of dumb though, you should avoid other trainers if your Pokemon are low on health."

"Well lucky mine aren't," Andrew grinned. "Go Starly!"

His Starly appeared to be much stronger than Tristan's.

"Starly, quick attack!" Starly launched at the enemy, knocking it back.

"Tackle!" Tristan commanded. His Starly tackled Andrew's to the ground.

"Starly, Tackle it back!" Andrew commanded. When his Starly used tackle, he knocked out Tristan's.

"Good job," Andrew told Tristan.

"Thanks," Tristan replied. He gave Andrew money and headed back to Sandgem Town to heal his Starly.

John and Dawn continued on Route 202.

"I want to catch every wild Pokemon we run in to," Dawn stated. "Then I'll complete the Pokedex for sure."

"But are you going to use all of the ones you catch?"

"No, I'm going to give the ones I don't want on my team permanently to Professor Rowan."

"Oh, okay, I guess that's better than leaving them in the PC to rot."

Dawn nodded,looking at the ground, then she quickly walked into the tall grass.

She was quite successful in battle with her Piplup. Dawn managed to catch all of the wild Pokemon on Route 202: Starly, Bidoof, Kricketot, and Shinx.

Andrew battled against a lass named Natalie and a youngster Logan. His Chimchar made quick work of Natalie's two Bidoof, and Starly beat Logan's Shinx despite the type disadvantage.

By the time they entered Jubilife City, Andrew's Pokemon were exhausted.

Andrew looked on in awe at the most modernized city of the Sinnoh region. He had only seen Jubilife City on TV, which was where the TV station was located. There was also the Poketch Company where you could buy a Poketch, and the Trainer's School, where you could brush up on how well you know about Pokemon.

Andrew and Dawn walked into the Pokemon Center. While Andrew had Nurse Joy heal his Pokemon, Dawn sent all of her Pokemon besides Piplup to Professor Rowan.

The two walked outside and saw a Clown handing out posters. He handed Andrew one but Dawn refused.

"Hey look, they're having a contest to win a free Poketch. All you have to do is find three clowns and answer their questions about Pokemon," Andrew read. "Sounds easy enough."

"You should enter it," Dawn told him. "I've already got a Poketch."

"How come you don't show it off?" Andrew wondered.

"Because…it's not the latest model," Dawn replied. "I mean, you've got to have the latest stuff, am I right?"

Andrew raised his eyebrows at her.

"Alright," he finally said, "let's go find some clowns."

The clowns were relatively easy to find. One was in front of the Trainer's School, another was outside the TV Station, and a third was near the Jubilife Condominiums.

Unfortunately Andrew could not go on a tour of the TV station because they were having technical difficulties. He left Dawn at the Trainer's School who was reading books about the different types of Pokemon.

With the three coupons that the clowns gave him for answering their questions correctly, Andrew walked in to the Poketch Company building.

It was three stories high, filled with offices of all of the different members of the Company. The Poketches themselves were manufactured in Oreburgh and Canalave City in order to get the proper materials and shipped to Jubilife City so the workers could install new apps on them.

"Hi I won the contest for a free Poketch," Andrew said to the receptionist.

"Take the elevator to the third floor," she instructed him.

Andrew did as she asked, feeling awkward being in an elevator with all of the other adult employees.

They all got off on the second floor. The elevator lurched up once more, and Andrew walked out of the elevator into the owner of the Poketch Company's President's office.

"Hello, hello!" The man greeted Andrew. He had bluish black hair that was beginning to gray.

Where have I seen that hair color before? Andrew thought.

"You must be the winner of our contest," the man said. "I am Mr. Platinum, the President of the Poketch Company."

He handed Andrew a blue Poketch.

Andrew's eyes widened. Was this man…Dawn's father?

"I hope you enjoy the Poketch," Mr. Platinum told Andrew. "It features the latest new apps."

"Thank you sir," Andrew smiled politely and returned to the elevator.

"Well, now I know why Dawn stayed behind. I wonder what happened between them…"

Andrew found Dawn at the Pokemon Center.

"Are you ready to go to Oreburgh City?" Dawn asked him.

"What?"

"Oreburgh City, the mining town where the first Pokemon Gym is. Didn't you say that you wanted to be the Champion of the Sinnoh region?"

"Yeah-"

"Well, we need to get there to start," Dawn said quickly. "Let's get going."

"Alright," Andrew said. "Let's get going…"

Why was she in such a rush to leave Jubilife City? Did she really not want to see her father that much? Something really bad must have happened to their family…

They passed the Jubilife Condominiums on their way out of the city.

"Hey, they're looking for tenants!" Andrew read the sign.

"The condominiums look pretty nice, I wouldn't mind living there," Andrew said. "Would you want to?"

"No," Dawn coldly stated.

She walked ahead of Andrew, out of the city on to Route 203.

A young man ran directly into Dawn. He had blonde hair, wore a white and orange shirt, a green scarf, and jeans.

"I'm so sorry," he began. Then he saw who he it. "Oh, it's you."

"Lucas," Dawn glared at him. He gave her an icy stare in reply.

"So the Professor is letting you travel, huh? Took you long enough."

"I'm going to catch all 203 Pokemon of the Sinnoh region," Dawn bravely claimed.

"Oh yeah? Well so am I," Lucas replied. "Want to see who can do it first?"

"You're on."

"Alright, but let's make it interesting."

"Okay, what are your demands?"

"If I win…you have to…well, I'll think of something later!"

"Alright, then, if I win, you have to participate in the Hearthome City Contest with a Magikarp."

"Good luck," Lucas gritted his teeth at Dawn. He grudgingly shook her hand.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Lucas said, "I have Pokemon to catch."

"Next time watch where you're going!" Andrew called. "And don't run in to people!"

"Why'd you do that?" Andrew asked Dawn.

Dawn shrugged. "I'm sick of him being annoying. Catching all 203 Pokemon will finally shut him up."

"Then let's reach our goals."

"We will. I'm sure of it."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: FIRST GYM BATTLE

Andrew and Dawn walked on to the route connecting Jubilife City and Oreburgh City. A cool breeze was in the air, shaking the grass and causing ripples in the pond.

Andrew battled youngsters Michael, Dallas, and Sebastian, and lasses Kaitlin and Madeline. Their Pokemon were no match for Andrew's. He mopped the floor with their Bidoof, Starly, Kricketot, Budew, Machop, and Zubat using Chimchar and Starly.

Since there were mostly Pokemon she had already seen and caught, Dawn took forever searching the tall grass for a rare Pokemon. She finally managed to catch one, an Abra.

"Abra is a pretty cool Pokemon," Andrew noted.

"I know," Dawn agreed, "but the problem is that it only knows teleport. You can't exactly win battles without using moves that hit the foe."

"Right, but you could always have Abra gain experience by using the bait and switch strategy."

"Maybe…"

The two walked through the Oreburgh Gate. There were many rock Pokemon that Dawn defeated with Piplup. She caught a Geodude and surprisingly a Psyduck.

"What's a Psyduck doing here?" Dawn wondered.

"There's an underground lake, that's why!" Andrew called.

He battled with Camper Curtis and Picnicker Diana, using Chimchar to quickly defeat their Shinx, Budew, and Psyduck.

"Maybe I'll catch a Budew," Dawn said.

"Yeah, it's kind of cute," Andrew said. "It suits you."

Dawn stopped in her tracks, while Andrew kept walking, almost out of the path, and almost into a group of wild Zubat.

"Piplup, Bubble!" Piplup's bubble hit all of the Zubat, knocking them all out except one.

"Come on, all 203 Pokemon," Andrew reminded Dawn.

"Fine," she grumbled and threw a Poke Ball at Zubat.

"I am never using you in battle," Dawn told it as she picked up the Poke Ball.

"Hey, that's not nice," Andrew said. "What did that poor Zubat do to you?"

"Nothing, I just hate Zubat. They're so annoying!"

"Maybe if you use it, it won't be annoying."

"Him," Dawn corrected. "My Pokedex shows that my Zubat is a boy."

Andrew smiled at her. "Come on, let's go see this mining town."

The two exited Oreburgh Gate and entered Oreburgh City.

It was a vibrant and energetic mining town. There was a Pokemon Gym in the center of town, surrounded by the houses of mine workers. A Poke mart was near the gym, and the Pokemon Center was near the Oreburgh Museum.

"First things first," Andrew stated, "the gym."

Andrew and Dawn walked up to the gym and were about to open the door when someone walked out.

"Hey Nico," Andrew tried playing nice.

"Hello," Nico replied. "Are you looking for Roark?"

"Yes, I am."

"It looks like you're late again," Nico chuckled. "You just missed him. Roark left to the mines for his shift."

"Well…do you want to battle while we wait for him?"

"I already got my badge," Nico said. "And my Pokemon are pretty weak right now. How about a rain check on that battle?"

Andrew nodded, "Sure."

He was actually kind of glad that Nico declined. He was afraid of losing to Nico. Andrew didn't want to look even more incompetent in Nico's eyes.

"Why don't we go to the Pokemon Center?" Dawn suggested. "We all need to heal our Pokemon."

Andrew gave Dawn a sideways glance that said, "What are you doing?"

Dawn didn't really know why she opened her mouth. Obviously there was a tense relationship between Andrew and Nico but there was something about Nico that made her want to get to know him.

"Uh, sure," Nico said. "Who are you again?"

"I'm Dawn, Professor Rowan's assistant."

"Right, sorry I forgot. He has a bunch."

"Yeah…it's alright."

The three healed up their Pokemon in the Pokemon Center.

"Why don't we check out the Oreburgh Museum while we wait for Roark?" Andrew suggested.

"Sounds good," Dawn said. "Do you want to come Nico?"

Nico shook his head. "Sorry, but my Pokemon and I need to train to get tougher. My battle with Roark was too close."

"Alright then, see you around," Andrew told Nico.

He and Dawn walked into the Oreburgh Museum.

The Oreburgh Mining Museum was a large building that contained various displays and attractions about coal mining. There were many exhibits with facts about coal.

Andrew and Dawn traveled to the back of the museum where they saw a door that said: No Entry For Unauthorized Personell.

"Wonder what's in there."

"No." Dawn looked at Andrew straight in the face. "Don't even think about it."

Andrew opened the door and walked inside. "Cover me."

"You are such an idiot."

Andrew walked into a long hallway. He peered inside several rooms. It appeared as though scientists were conducting tests on Pokemon fossils.

"So cool!" Andrew muttered.

He quickly exited.

"Come on, let's get out of here before anyone notices," Andrew said to Dawn, who nodded in agreement.

"Let's see if Roark is still at the mine," Dawn said.

The two walked south of Oreburgh City to the mines.

"Have you seen Roark?" Andrew asked a miner.

"He just got done with his shift. The kid's a good gym leader. His rock Pokemon are sturdy and powerful. I'd suggest you train a lot more if you don't have any water or grass Pokemon."

Andrew decided to go train on Route 207. There were less rock type Pokemon there. Andrew trained Chimchar and Starly against wild Kricketot and Machop. Since Starly learned Wing Attack, he was able to easily defeat Machop and Cimchar took care of Kricketot with his Flame Wheel.

After defeating the tenth Kricketot in a row, Chimchar became enveloped in a white light.

"Chimchar is evolving!" Andrew grinned.

"It evolved into a Monferno," Dawn gathered data for her Pokedex.

Monferno's hand glowed white, and it punched the air.

"That's Mach Punch," Dawn explained.

"Now I think we're ready to take on Roark," Andrew smiled.

Andrew and Dawn returned to the Pokemon gym.

Two youngsters stood on the rocky steps that led to Roark.

"Hello, Challenger!" Roark called. "You'll have to prove your worth to face me by battling my students!"

Andrew nodded. "Will do," he stated adamantly.

The two youngsters had a Geodude and one had an Onix. Andrew's Monferno made quick work of them with Mach Punch.

Andrew ran up the rocky stairs to meet Roark.

"Welcome, I'm Roark, the Gym Leader! I'm but one Trainer who decided to walk proudly with Rock-type Pokémon! As the Gym Leader, I need to see your potential as a trainer. And, I'll need to see the toughness of the Pokémon that battle with you!"

"I'm ready to battle."

"Alright, go Geodude!"

"Go Monferno!"

Roark's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. He gave Andrew a smug smile.

"Monferno, Mach Punch!" Monferno's hand glowed white and he punched Geodude, knocking it out.

"Your Monferno is fast," Roark noted.

"Go Onix!" Roark sent out the rock, snake-like Pokemon.

"Mach Punch!"

"Screech!" Onix was faster than Monferno and screeched loudly at Monferno, lowering his defenses.

Monferno's Mach Punch managed to hit Onix. It collapsed to the ground, weak and barely standing.

"Rock Throw!" Onix launched a small rock from its body at Monferno, knocking it down. It was a super effective move, as fire types were weak to rock types.

"Mach Punch!" Monferno knocked Onix out.

Roark smiled. "Think you can take down my next Pokemon like you did the others?"

"Of course!" Andrew bravely claimed. He had doubts believing his claim, and it showed in his voice.

Roark sent out his final Pokemon, "Cranidos!" It was a blue dinosaur-like Pokemon.

"Cranidos, Headbutt!" Cranidos rammed its head into Monferno head on.

"Mach Punch!" Monferno managed to critically hit Cranidos.

"Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos' head glowed, and it head butted Monferno to the ground.

Monferno looked like he was on his last legs. Then all of a sudden, his eyes flashed red and he became surrounded by fire.

"That's Monferno's special ability Blaze," Andrew muttered. "It would be better to use a fire type move now that his fire type moves are charged up."

"Zen Headbutt!" Cranidos charged at Monferno but he overshot and barely missed hitting Monferno.

"Flame Wheel!" A huge amount of flames from his tail surrounded Monferno and he rolled like a wheel, knocking Cranidos to the ground and flinging up dust and dirt.

When the dust cleared, Monferno was barely standing.

"You did amazing!" Andrew hugged Monferno and returned him to the Poke Ball.

"This is embarrassing... I went and lost to a Trainer who didn't have a single Gym Badge... But that's tough. You were strong and I was weak. That's all there is. According to Pokémon League rules, I have to give you our Gym Badge since you've beaten me, the Leader. Here's your official Pokémon League Coal Badge. In this region of Sinnoh, there are seven other Gym Leaders. I should warn you — they're a lot tougher than I am!"

"Thanks Roark," Andrew smiled. "So where should I go from here?"

"I would say Eterna City. You have to go through Floaroma Town and the Eterna Forest, but it's worth it for a town with rich history and a strong gym leader."

"You did great!" Dawn hugged Andrew.

"Thanks, now I should give Monferno a rest."

Andrew and Dawn spent the rest of the day at the Pokemon Center.

Nico walked inside and stood in front of Andrew. He was wearing a white tank top and shorts, his skin sweaty and his clothes covered in dirt.

"I finished training, my Pokemon are being healed right now."

"Cool, I got the Coal Badge from Roark."

"Good job. I guess I'll have to work harder so you won't keep up with me."

"What do you want, Nico?" Andrew asked exasperated.

"I was wondering if that rain check still applied. My Pokemon are a lot tougher than earlier."

"Good, so are mine."

"Let's battle when we get our Pokemon back."

"You're on!"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: ANDREW AND NICO'S FIRST BATTLE!

Andrew received his Monferno and Starly from Nurse Joy. About ten minutes later, she gave Nico his Pokemon.

"Ready?" Nico asked.

Andrew nodded in reply, a fierce look was in his eyes.

The two walked out to a battlefield behind the Pokemon Center.

"How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Two."

"Oh," Nico appeared to be sad. "I've got three. Guess I'll have to choose which ones to beat you with carefully."

Andrew glared daggers at Nico.

"Are you guys ready to battle?" Dawn asked.

Andrew and Nico nodded.

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Go Starly!"

"Go Luxio!" Nico sent out his black and blue Pokemon.

It was an electric type…just great for Andrew's flying type Starly to fight.

"Starly, quick attack!" Starly rammed straight into Luxio with his speed.

"Spark!" Luxio's eyes flashed yellow, and its whole body became imbued with electrical energy. It slammed Starly to the ground.

"Starly!" Andrew cried. "Quick attack!"

Starly hit Luxio, weaker than before.

"Finish it with spark!"

Luxio rammed Starly, knocking it out.

"Starly, good job. Return."

"Nice work Luxio. Return."

"Go Monferno!"

"Go Staravia!"

Nico sent out the evolution of Starly.

"Monferno, Flame Wheel!"

Monferno's tail of flames spread around him and he tumbled forward, spinning like a wheel. Monferno hit Staravia head on.

"Staravia, wing attack!"

Staravia hit Monferno with its wings, knocking him to the ground. It was a super effective hit.

"Ember!" Monferno spat out a flame at Staravia.

"Double Team!" Illusions of Staravia formed a circle around Monferno. He looked around, confused at which one to hit.

"Flame Wheel through them all!" Monferno span through all of the illusions, knocking the real Staravia to the ground.

"Endeavor!" Staravia kicked Monferno in the knees with its talons, knocking him down.

Monferno's eyes flashed red, and the flame of his tail glowed strong.

"Blaze…" Andrew muttered.

"Monferno, Flame Wheel!"

Monferno spun straight into Staravia. It could barely stand.

"Staravia, Quick attack!" Staravia managed to fly, and knocked Monferno down and out.

Andrew's eyes widened in shock. He fell to his knees in defeat, but pretended he really got down to pick up Monferno.

"Good job Monferno," he told his starter. "You had a really tough battle."

Andrew returned Monferno to his Poke Ball.

Andrew stood up, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Good job," he told Nico. Andrew reached into his bag for money.

"Thanks," Nico replied, with a sad smile.

Dawn raised her eyebrows. It looked like Nico was upset that Andrew lost to him.

"You don't have to pay me," Nico told Andrew. "The battle was good enough."

Andrew kept on telling himself, Don't cry! Crying is weakness, you're already weak enough.

"I'll see you around Drew. I'm going to have to train harder if I want to beat the other gym leaders."

"Me too…" Andrew muttered as Nico walked away.

"Bye Dawn," Nico walked back into the Pokemon Center.

"Andrew…" Dawn placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "Your Pokemon battles really well, considering both of them had a type disadvantage."

"Thanks…" Andrew replied.

"I need to get stronger…" Andrew muttered.

I won't lose to Nico again! Andrew vowed.

Later that night, Nurse Joy returned Monferno and Starly to Andrew.

"I'm sorry," Andrew told Monferno and Starly. They shook their heads in reply.

"Do you guys…want to train?" They nodded adamantly, a fierce look in both their eyes.

Andrew looked at Dawn, asleep in a chair.

"Then let's go!"

Andrew trained alongside Monferno and Starly, so that when they got stronger, so did he. Monferno was now able to defeat Machop, Zubat, and Geodude with ease while using his fire type attacks, not even resorting to Mach Punch against Geodude. Starly had evolved into Staravia in a fierce battle against a Ponyta. Staravia easily defeated Zubat and Geodude with his flying and normal type attacks, despite the fact that the moves were not very effective.

Andrew grinned, hugging his Pokemon that were now tougher, mentally and physically.

Dawn looked on at Andrew's training with a smile.

"I guess there are still good people in the world after all."

Andrew returned to the Pokemon Center in the morning. He quickly took a shower and put on his clean black shirt, jeans, and red hat.

"Are you ready to go?" Dawn asked.

"Yep," Andrew nodded, smiling. "Let's get my second badge!"

The two returned to Jubilife City.

"Professor Rowan, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked as she saw her mentor step out of the Jubilife Condominiums.

"I received a message saying to come to the condominiums for a meeting regarding my research," Professor Rowan explained. "I could have sworn it was from my assistant."

"Professor, guess what, I got my first gym badge!"

"Congratulations," Professor Rowan told him, his voice indifferent.

"Well, I suppose I shall return to Sandgem Town to continue my research."

"Goodbye Professor," Dawn told him. "I'm filling up the pages of my Pokedex!"

Andrew and Dawn walked past the condominiums, not seeing the bloody hand barely grasping for life in the alley.

"I don't think Professor Rowan likes me very much," Andrew said.

"Eh, he's like that with all of the new trainers."

Dawn's Piplup popped out of her Poke Ball and ran to the alley.

"Piplup, what are you-" Dawn stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth in shock.

Andrew ran behind her and his eyes widened.

One of Professor Rowan's assistants was unconscious, beaten to a pulp.

Andrew and Dawn called 911 and the man was lifted on the stretcher.

His eyes shot open when he saw Dawn.

"Professor! In…danger..." He was lifted onto the ambulance to the hospital.

"Whoever beat him up must have called the Professor," Andrew said.

"Which means they're going after him right now!" Dawn exclaimed.

The two raced towards Route 202.

"Professor!"

Professor Rowan was being harassed by two thugs with blue, bowl haircuts wearing space suits.

"Now, now Professor, all you have to do is come with us," one said.

"Your services will greatly benefit the rest of the world, maybe even the entire galaxy," his partner told Rowan.

"I'm sorry, but I am not going anywhere with thugs like you that attack my friends for research!"

Professor Rowan saw Andrew and Dawn running towards them.

"Ah Dawn, Andrew, teach these fools a lesson in battle."

Andrew and Dawn nodded, sending out Monferno and Piplup.

"Very well, if you don't want to play nice, then we'll have to battle."

"Prepare to face the wrath of X and Y!"

X sent out Croagunk while Y sent out Glameow.

"Mach Punch!" Monferno punched Glameow hard, knocking it out quickly.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" A shower of bubbles shot out of Piplup's beak at Croagunk.

"Croagunk, poison jab!" Croagunk jabbed Monferno in the back, poisoning him.

"Flame Wheel!" Monferno spun straight into Croagunk, knocking it out.

"Argh, this isn't the last you'll see of us!" X cried in anger. "We will get your research on evolution!"

"Come on," Y tried calming her partner down. "We must return to the Bringer of Wars."

The two Grunts ran off into the busy streets of Jubilife City.

"Thank you," Professor Rowan told Dawn and Andrew.

"Happy to help," Andrew smiled.

"Be careful on your way back to Sandgem Town," Dawn told the Professor.

He nodded, "Yes, I will. I am going to keep my research under lock and key from now on."

Andrew and Dawn healed their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center and set off north through Jubilife City.

"I wonder who those guys were," Andrew said.

"I've heard rumors of there being a villainous group stealing people's Pokemon," Dawn said. "They're said to be called Team Galactic."

"If they're hurting people, then we should put a stop to them."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: ONWARD TO FLOAROMA TOWN, FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH TEAM GALACTIC!

Andrew and Dawn walked in to Route 204. It was a path surrounded by many trees, and there were three ponds that water Pokemon were playing in. There were several trainers on the route that Andrew battled with.

He fought lasses Sarah and Samantha, and youngster Tyler. Monferno made quick work of their Bidoof, Magikarp, Starly, and Budew.

While Andrew was battling trainers, Dawn was eagerly searching the tall grass for a Budew. It, along with Wurmple, were the only Pokemon she had not yet captured.

A rustle in the tall grass caused her to go towards it, and a Wurmple appeared. Dawn caught it with a sigh.

Dawn walked into the Ravaged Path with Andrew.

"Find a Budew?" Dawn shook her head in reply.

The two battled against wild Geodude, Psyduck, and Zubat. They easily got through the upper level and out of it.

Andrew battled against bug catcher Brandon, aroma lady Taylor, and twins Liv and Liz. He defeated their Budew, Cherubi, Kricketot, Wurmple, and Pachirisu with Staravia.

Dawn had given up hope as she walked through the tall grass leading to Floaroma Town. There was a rustle in the tall grass behind her.

She turned around, and saw a wild Budew.

"Yes!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement. She sent out Piplup who used Pound on Budew. Dawn threw a Poke Ball at the wild Budew. She eagerly waited in anticipation as the Poke Ball rolled agonizingly slow.

It finally rolled three times, and Dawn jumped in joy. "Yes, I caught a Budew!"

"So I'm guessing that you're going to use Budew on your team permanently."

"Yep."

"That's cool. Come on, let's get to Floaroma Town so I can heal my Pokemon."

The two walked through the wooden arches leading into Floaroma Town.

Floaroma Town was a town vividly scented with flowers that grew everywhere. There were numerous flowers of various colors. The towns most prominent landmark was the Pick a Peck of Colors Flower Shop in the center of town, as well as the Floaroma Meadow to the north.

"I'm going to buy some flowers," Dawn told Andrew as he walked towards the Pokemon Center.

"For who?"

"A friend."

Andrew shrugged, deciding not to bother Dawn about her motives.

As he walked out of the Pokemon Center, he saw someone in a space suit walking towards the Floaroma Meadow.

"Team Galactic!" Andrew growled.

He ran after the Grunt into the meadow.

"No, no, she's going to kill me! I need to find that stupid key, but I have to complete my mission and capture Pokemon with this honey!"

The Galactic Grunt was running around the meadow frantically digging up and pulling out flowers.

Andrew saw something silver shining in the flower bed. It was a silver key, with VW engraved on it.

"Looking for this?" Andrew called, holding up the key.

"You brat!" The grunt cried.

"Tell you what, let's have a battle for the key," Andrew said.

"Prepare to taste defeat! Go Stunky!"

"Go Staravia!"

"Wing Attack!" Staravia hit Stunky with his wings.

"Screech!" Stunky let out a deafening cry, lowering Staravia's defense.

"Quick attack!" Staravia flew and slammed Stunky to the ground, knocking it out.

"No!" The Grunt cried. "Now how am I going to get into the Valley Windworks?"

"Valley Windworks huh? I guess that's where Team Galactic is heading."

Dawn sent a bouquet of flowers by Pidgey Mail from the flower shop.

"Dawn come on!" Andrew called. "Team Galactic is at the Valley Windworks!"

Andrew and Dawn ran towards the wind powered power plant.

A woman with red hair wearing a space suit asked through the Valley Windworks. Her Team Galactic Grunts held the scientists of the power plant captive. But she was after the head scientist, Frederick.

Her Purugly held its claws to a young girl's throat.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt my daughter!" Frederick pleaded. "Don't hurt my Annie!"

"Oh I assure you, we won't hurt her if you fail to help. If you even think about calling for help, or deleting the research, then I assure you she will die a swift and painless death. Right in front of you."

Frederick unlocked the computer with his passcode.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

"We can catch wild Pokemon later," Andrew told Dawn as they stood in the trees near the tall grass in front of the Valley Windworks.

"Who do you think I am?" Dawn asked. "Of course the Pokedex can wait!"

"We have to be careful," Andrew said.

He unlocked the front door and they ran inside.

Team Galactic Grunts held several scientists hostage in their offices.

They fought off the Grunts with their Pokemon.

"Thank you!" One of the leading scientists told them. "But you have to save our Head Scientist Frederick! She has him and his daughter held captive!"

"Who?"

"The Bringer of Wars," Andrew remembered what X and Y had mentioned.

"Yes, the Commander Mars!" X appeared behind them alongside Y.

"I'll handle them," Dawn told Andrew.

"You sure?"

"I'm tougher than I look."

Andrew ran to the room of the Head Scientist Frederick. He sent out Monferno and kicked the door open.

"Didn't I tell you not to call help?" Mars asked.

"Purugly, Fury-" she began to command.

"He didn't call for help, your grunts were just stupid enough to leave behind the key!"

Mars' eyes widened in surprise. This child was strong…or perhaps the Grunts were just weak.

"Whoever you are, just let Frederick and his daughter go!"

"My name is Mars, one of Team Galactic's three Commanders. We're trying to harness energy in order to discover how to create a new world, if you must know."

She looked at the computer. Almost all of the files on wind energy were uploaded.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson in battle!" Mars exclaimed. "Purugly, Faint Attack!"

Purugly, despite its large size, managed to out speed Monferno and knock him to the ground.

"Mach Punch!" Monferno's hand glowed white and formed into a fist, and he punched Purugly in the side.

It fell down on its side.

"Scratch!" Purugly scratched Monferno down his chest.

"Finish it with Mach Punch!" Monferno punched Purugly in the face, knocking it out.

"Hm, it appears that you're strong, for a child. No matter," Mars pulled her flash drive from the computer, "we have what we came here for. See you soon trainer."

Mars and the Team Galactic Grunts retreated from the Valley Windworks.

"Thank you so much," Frederick told Andrew, hugging his daughter.

"What were they after?"

"Our research on the wind energy," Frederick replied.

"They wanted Professor Rowan's research on evolution too…I wonder what they're after."

Andrew and Dawn walked out of the Valley Windworks, smiling at each other.

"How cool are we! We successfully stopped a hostage situation without any deaths!"

"I know, we're great," Dawn looked to the ground.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to go catch some Pokemon for the Pokedex."

A man in a brown trench coat raced towards the Valley Windworks.

"Step aside Trainer, I have to rescue the scientists!"

"Uh sorry sir, but they've already been rescued," Andrew said.

"Oh…the word got to Jubilife City too late…"

"Um, who are you?"

"My name is…well, my code name is Looker. As an International Police Officer, I cannot reveal my real name to anyone but my superiors."

"Well, nice to meet you Looker. My name is Andrew."

"So you saved the scientists all by yourself…"

"Not exactly, my friend Dawn helped."

"Well, thank you for your services. I hope that next time there is a crisis I will be here sooner."

"Yeah, hopefully. You just missed Team Galactic."

"Team Galactic! I've been tracking their movements for months, but I've never been this close."

"I don't know where they went," Andrew said.

"They probably went to Eterna City…I should begin my investigation there."

"I'm going to Eterna City. Maybe we could travel together."

"Sorry Andrew but I work alone. Again, thank you for helping in the fight against Team Galactic!"And with that, Looker ran on to Route 205.

Dawn managed to catch Pachirisu, Buizel, and Shellos in the tall grass.

"Shellos is a really interesting Pokemon," Dawn said. "It has two forms, west side and east side. The west side is pink and the east side is blue. The reason they're called west and east is because that's their position from Mount Coronet."

"Is there a north and south side?" Andrew scoffed.

"No," Dawn stated.

"I think I'll use Shellos on my team."

"That's cool. I really want to catch a Buizel."

"I think there are more powerful Wild Buizel up on Route 205," Dawn said.

The two walked up the bridge onto the route.

A Buizel jumped on the bridge. It appeared to be eager to test itself in battle.

"Go Monferno!"

Buizel used Water Gun, shooting a spout of water from its mouth.

"Flame Wheel!" Monferno span into Buizel, burning it.

"Now that it has a status ailment…go Poke Ball!"

Andrew threw a Poke Ball at Buizel, and it rolled three times.

"Yes!" Andrew grinned. He let Buizel out of the Poke Ball.

Buizel grunted in pain at his burn.

"Here, this will help," Andrew sprayed a burn heal on Buizel. He also gave Buizel a potion to heal him.

Buizel smiled in gratitude at Andrew.

"Now, let's travel throughout Sinnoh and get as strong as we can!"

Buizel nodded adamantly with a fierce smile.

Andrew used Buizel against many of the trainers on Route 205. Buizel's Water Gun allowed him to beat the Ponyta and Geodude of campers Jacob and Zackary, the Geodude and Machop of hiker Daniel and battle girl Kelsey, and the Onix of hiker Nicholas. Andrew used Monferno against aroma lady Elizabeth's Budew, and picnickers Sienna and Karina's Piplup, Shinx, and Pachirisu.

Andrew and Dawn stood in front of the daunting Eterna Forest.

"Next stop, Eterna City."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Haunting Eterna Forest!

A chilly breeze cooled the air as Andrew and Dawn walked into the Eterna Forest. It was a natural maze due to the thick strands of trees weaved throughout the ground.

A thick layer of mist clouded the vision of all of the travelers in Eterna Forest. Fortunately, Andrew and Dawn were able to see ahead of them with no problem.

A young woman, about eighteen years old, with her green hair tied back, looked at Andrew and Dawn with relief.

"Hello," she walked over to them, "my name is Cheryl. May I ask the two of you a big favor?"

"Sure," Andrew said.

"Would it be alright if I traveled with the two of you?"

"Of course," Dawn told her. "My name is Dawn, and this is Andrew."

"Thank you so much!" Cheryl beamed. "I'm not really one for battling, but my Chansey can heal your Pokemon if necessary."

Andrew and Dawn walked through the tall grass and battled with wild Pokemon. Dawn caught Silcoon, Cascoon, Dustox,and Beautifly, while Andrew took out the bug type Pokemon with his Monferno.

Then two wild Buneary jumped out!

"It's startling to see two wild Pokemon appear at the same time!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Buneary is really cute. I think I'll use it," Andrew said.

"I can't argue with the cuteness factor," Dawn agreed.

Monferno used Mach Punch, severely weakening the female Buneary. Andrew threw a Poke Ball, and it rolled three times.

"Here, this will make you feel better," he healed his Buneary with a potion.

Dawn managed to catch the other Buneary.

"Huh, according to the Pokedex, this Buneary is a male," she said.

"I didn't know that Buneary could be males."

"Yeah, it's weird that some Pokemon look a specific gender, but they could be either one," Dawn told him.

As Andrew, Dawn, and Cheryl traveled through the Eterna Forest, they battled numerous trainers.

Andrew and Dawn defeated bug catcher Jack and lass Briana's Wurmple, Silcoon, Cascoon, and Pachirisu with their Staravia and Shellos. They took down the psychics Abra with Buizel and Budew. Staravia's flying type attacks and Piplup's peck took down the bug catcher's bug types, and Buizel's Faint Attack took down psychic Kody's Meditite, while Budew's absorb made quick work of psychic Rachael's Psyduck.

The further that they got into the Eterna Forest, the greater the fog grew.

It finally began to part when they reached a decrepit house. However, as soon as the fog parted, storm clouds appeared in the sky and a light rain began to fall.

"What's that?" Andrew asked.

"I've heard of this place," Cheryl said. "It's called the Old Chateu. Rumor has it that it's haunted."

"Haunted, pft," Andrew scoffed.

"Let's stay here until the storm passes," Dawn suggested.

They opened the door and walked into the foyer. It had two flights of stairs both leading to the first floor. Between the foyer's staircases was a door to the dining hall, where a long wooden table dominated the room. The kitchen area could be accessed on the left side of the table. On the first floor, left and right of the main room extends a library, where old books are crammed into bookshelves.

Just outside of the dining room stood a strange statue with an ominous aura; the statue appeared as if it were glaring at them.

Four bedrooms were accessible up the stairs to the second floor.

"It feels kind of weird staying in an abandoned house," Andrew said.

"Do you want to stay out in the rain?" Dawn asked.

"No," Andrew shook his head.

The three parted into separate bedrooms.

Andrew tried to go to sleep, but just kept on tossing and turning in the bed.

Dawn managed to get to sleep, but was writhing under the covers. She appeared to be trapped in a nightmare.

Dawn was surrounded by flames, and she could make out the figure of a demonic dog through the smoke.

Dawn shot awake, eyes wide and gasping. The howling wind splattered rain against the window. Dawn made sure that the old window was closed.

She sat down on the bed and decided to go over all of the Pokemon that she had caught so far in her Pokedex.

Something was clacking against the window. Dawn looked up, and saw a Murkrow pecking at it.

Dawn quickly opened the window, letting the black bird Pokemon inside.

"What were you doing out there?" Dawn asked it.

The Murkrow flew around the room, and then landed at the door.

"Do you want me to follow you?" The Murkrow nodded.

The Murkrow led Dawn downstairs.

Andrew rolled over in his bed. He got up and sighed. The howling wind was too annoying, he would never get to sleep. Besides, this place gave him the creeps, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

Andrew let out his Pokemon from their Poke Balls for comfort.

Monferno, Staravia, Buizel, and Buneary all huddled around him.

"Thanks guys," Andrew smiled at them. Maybe this place wasn't so creepy after all…

Then he saw her.

"Who are you!" Andrew asked the little girl at the foot of the bed.

She shook her head, then walked- no, floated- out the door.

Andrew jumped up, completely freaked out.

Dawn followed the Murkrow to the ominous looking statue. It's eyes flashed purple and a smog filled the room.

Dawn choked on the smog, fell to the floor, and screamed.

She remembered the last time she had been in a room filled with smoke. Flashes of fire danced before her eyes. Dawn was unsure if they were flashbacks or if they were really there.

"Dawn!" Andrew raced through the smog.

Dawn looked at him, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, everything is alright," Andrew tried to soothe her. Dawn sobbed into his chest.

All of Andrew's Pokemon hugged the two of them.

"What happened to you?" Andrew asked after Dawn calmed down.

"The Murkrow led me here…and then the room was filled with smog," Dawn said. "I freaked out because…I thought I was going to inhale toxic gas."

Andrew raised his eyebrows, but did not voice his suspicions. He knew that Dawn would decide to tell him eventually.

"Andrew, Dawn, listen!" Cheryl called. "The storm stopped!"

The three went outside. The sky had opened up to a sunrise, and the most had parted. The exit towards Eterna City was just up ahead.

A Misdreavous appeared from behind the ominous statue that was guarded by Ghastly. She decided to leave Ghastly and Murkrow and follow Dawn. When they connected, Misdreavous had felt the pain that Dawn had gone through. They were perfect for each other, both broken souls.

"Thank you so much for accompanying me," Cheryl smiled at them. "I'm so relieved, I never would have been able to get through this on my own. I don't know what I would have done if I ran in to Team Galactic by myself."

"It was nice to meet you Cheryl," Dawn told her.

"Hopefully we meet again," Andrew said.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll meet again somewhere!" Cheryl said. "Bye for now!"

The two waved at her, and walked out of the Eterna Forest.

Cheryl pulled a PokeGear out of the pocket of her dress and made a call.

"Everything is going according to plan. They're on their way to the Bringer of Lightning."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Legends of Time and Space!Infiltrate the TG Building!

Andrew and Dawn walked out of the dark and covered their eyes as they began to adjust to the blinding sunlight. They didn't appreciate how much the giant trees of the Eterna Forest had protected them from the harsh sunlight.

Andrew surveyed the Route 205. The large bridge over a small pond was full of Fishermen raring for a bite or a battle.

Dawn decided to proceed to Eterna City around the pond through a patch of tall grass.

Three fishermen were all reeling in their poles, but unfortunately the only thing that seemed to be biting that day were the red fish Pokemon Magikarp, which most people thought were useless.

Andrew had respect for Magikarp's evolution, the white and blue dragon-like Gyarados, however he did not have the patience to use the bait and switch strategy to train Magikarp.

"You guys seem like you're ready for some action!" Andrew called. "What do you say, a triple battle?"

The three fishermen, Joseph, Andrew, and Zachary all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They could handle one measly kid. After all, who else was going to protect the outskirts of Eterna City when Gardenia was off on one of her nature hikes?

Zachary and Andrew had a plethora of Magikarp, while Joseph had only a single Goldeen.

He had Monferno, Staravia, Buizel, and Buneary. Not exactly good against water types. But he wasn't about to give up to some fishermen.

Andrew decided to use Staravia, Buizel, and Buneary. Buizel managed to swim off against Goldeen, hitting it with Sonic Boom, Quick Attack, and Pursuit. Staravia took down the Magikarp that were on top of the pond with Wing Attack. Buneary was forced to remain on the bridge, hopping and using Jump Kick against the Magikarp.

"Good job," Dawn clapped, meeting Andrew at the end of the bridge as he put the money he received from the fishermen in his bag.

"I trained Piplup, Budew, and Shellos against the wild Pokemon," Dawn said.

"What did you do with all of the other Pokemon that you caught?" Andrew asked as they walked into the city.

"They're in my PC box," Dawn said. "Professor Rowan is going to study them to see if they have any connection with evolution."

Eterna City was nestled in the mountains, near the highest mountain of Sinnoh, Mt. Coronet. The Pokemon Center was straight ahead, so Andrew and Dawn decided to heal up their Pokemon.

While they were waiting for their Pokemon to heal, the two decided to look around the city. The Poke Mart was south of the Pokemon Center, where they stocked up on potions, antidotes, awakenings, paralyze heals, and full heals.

Eterna City, much like Jubilife City, also had a three story apartment complex. The Eterna Condominiums housed many tenants that wanted to visit the Pokemon Statue in the center of town or wanted to hike in the Eterna Forest.

"Professor Rowan told me that Professor Oak, Kanto's Pokemon expert, occasionally visits Sinnoh to follow the patterns of rare Pokemon that migrate from Kanto to Sinnoh," Dawn said. "He normally stays in Eterna City to learn more about the ancient statue."

"Let's go look at this statue then!" Andrew excitedly exclaimed.

Andrew and Dawn walked past a blue three-story building that had a white roof with a helicopter launchpad on top of it. The third story was surrounded by a yellow metal circle with spikes protruding from it.

"What is that?" Andrew wondered.

"I'm not sure," Dawn shrugged, "it's not on the map."

She read the sign in front of it. "Says here it's the TG Building, whatever that is."

Andrew shrugged, and the two walked over to the Pokemon Statue.

It was a worn, ancient, stone dragon-like Pokemon that the ancients worshipped as a deity.

"Look," Andrew pointed to the front of the statue that had experienced less of the elements, "there used to be a plate or something there that probably explained what it was."

"You're absolutely right," a woman said from behind them. She had long silvery blonde hair that covered half of her face, wore a dark black fuzzy scarf, a light black jacket and matching pants, and wore an old gray charm around her neck.

"Well, almost absolutely," she corrected herself. She seemed to be friendly, but her ever-calculating gray eyes gave the impression that she was trying to figure something out about Andrew or Dawn.

"My name is Cynthia, I am investigating the mythology of the Sinnoh region," she told them. "Fortunately I managed to see that there used to be two plates describing the statue before they were stolen."

"What did they say?" Andrew eagerly asked.

Dawn shot him a dirty look.

"What?"

"Don't you have any idea who you're talking to?" Dawn hissed.

Andrew shook his head, while Dawn rolled her eyes in reply.

"No, it's quite alright," Cynthia said. "When not at the Pokemon League, I am merely a mythologist. But when I am there…I am the Champion."

Andrew's eyes widened in shock. That was why he had thought he had recognized her. How could he be so stupid?

"I'm…honored to meet you," Andrew said. "Would you…please tell us about the ancient statue?"

"Of course," Cynthia said. "Now, there were two plates on top of each other. They were both very faded. The first said something like: Creation of Dia, Giver of Time…in laughter, there is tears…And,likewise it is with time. The same time flows…the Blessing of Dia. The second plate said: Birth of Pal… Creator of Parallel Dimensions…Alive, yet not alive…rifts in space. To arrive in the same universe…the Blessing of Pal…"

"Now, I have done some research at the Canalave Library, and I believe that this statue was a representation of the two deities of time and space, Dialga and Palkia."

"That's so cool!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Deities…but Dialga and Palkia are Pokemon, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, they are," Cynthia answered. "Legends say that they can only be controlled by something called the Red Chain. Although the ancients did not have modern technology, so perhaps they could be captured in a Poke Ball."

"That's so cool," Andrew said. "Thank you so much for the explanation Champion Cynthia."

"You're welcome, and please, just call me Cynthia. It was nice to meet the two of you, but now I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to."

"She's so cool," Dawn said. "Did you know that she was the first ever female Champion of the Sinnoh region?"

"That's awesome," Andrew agreed.

As the two walked back to the Pokemon Center, they saw the police outside of Rad Rickshaw's Bicycle Shop.

"Maybe we'll see Looker," Andrew hoped.

The Bicycle shop had red, green, and blue bikes out in front, and had many more inside.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"You can't be in here," a police officer pushed them back out the door.

"Rude much!" Dawn exclaimed.

A boy wearing glasses, a white shirt, and jeans was slumped outside the bike shop next to the steps leading inside. He had just finished talking with an officer.

"What happened?" Andrew asked.

"Team Galactic stole my Buneary, and Rad's Clefairy."

"Team Galactic? They're here?!"

The boy nodded. "They stole my only Pokemon, and no one else is able to do anything it seems. The Gym Leader Gardenia left this morning on a nature hike after being defeated by a challenger, and everyone else doesn't care or doesn't want to help."

"We'll get your Buneary and Clefairy back," Andrew promised.

"Where is Team Galactic at?" Dawn asked.

"I heard those two Grunts say something about a TG Building."

Andrew and Dawn got up and ran to the Pokemon Center. Monferno, Staravia, Buizel, Buneary, Piplup, Budew, and Shellos were all healed up.

"Okay guys," John said to his Pokemon, "we don't have to if you don't want to. But there are some bad people stealing Pokemon. Do you think that we could put a stop to them?"

Monferno and Buizel nodded proudly. They were both powerful and they knew it. Staravia looked down, doubting herself. Monferno began talking to her in the cries of Pokemon language, reminding her of all of the battles that they had won together. Staravia squawked proudly, she was ready to help fight.

"Buneary?"

Buneary looked to the ground. All she had done with her trainer was defeat a few Magikarp. And she was always such a klutz in the forest…

Then Buizel bent down to her level and grabbed her face. He glared at her. It was as if he was saying: You're supposed to be strong! Prove it!

Buneary slapped him away and looked at Andrew. She wanted to fight, to prove herself to Buizel and Andrew.

Dawn sat down with Piplup, Budew, and Shellos. "Now I know these guys are scary…but we have to do good and help people."

Her three Pokemon nodded.

"Let's go," Andrew and Dawn locked eyes.

The two ran to the front of the TG Building. They hid in the bushes, scanning the area.

"How are we going to go inside?" Dawn asked.

"We follow him," Andrew motioned to the Grunt that was about to walk inside.

The two snuck behind him and quickly surveyed the inside of the building. There were two separate flights of stairs that went to the next two floors.

"Come on!" Dawn ran into the storage closet where there were several black and silver Team Galactic uniforms.

The two quickly put on a uniform.

"I am not getting a bowl haircut," Andrew stated.

"We could say we're new recruits," Dawn suggested.

"You two look like you could use some help," a Grunt from the back of the closet said.

Andrew and Dawn jumped in surprise and fear.

"Relax, it's me. I told you they were going to Eterna City."

"Looker?!"

"I'm undercover right now. From what I've found out, there are two separate flights of stairs that lead to the third floor. One goes to a dead end, but the other is where their Commander is. They call her the Bringer of Lightning."

"I'll take the closest flight to the door, you take the other," Looker said. "Be careful, and be prepared to fight."

He handed the two turquoise bowl cut wigs to masquerade as Team Galactic members and walked out.

Andrew and Dawn put on the wigs and walked calmly out of the closet. Andrew began to whistle, and smiled and winked at the receptionist as they walked past.

"Seriously?" Dawn glared at him.

Their disguises held up, and Andrew and Dawn managed to get up the first two floors without any problem.

However, X and Y were guarding the door to the third floor.

"Looker must have taken the dead end way," Andrew muttered.

"No turning back now," Dawn mumbled. "They already saw us."

The two walked over to X and Y who were glaring at them.

"What're you two rookies doing up here?" X asked.

"We have news for the Bringer of Lightning," Dawn said.

"Is that so?" Y asked. She continued, "well, you can tell us and we'll relay the message to her."

"Um…" Dawn stammered.

"There's…an international police agent that has infiltrated the building," Andrew told them.

"Yeah right," X laughed.

"The only infiltrators we see…" Y said, "are the two of you!"

"You guys thought we didn't recognize you!" X continued laughing. "Man, are we smarter than they give us credit for!"

"Of course!" Y proudly stated. "That's why we're Senior Grunts!"

"Yeah but you know what they say…" Dawn began, looking at Andrew.

"A Grunt is still just a Grunt," he finished.

The two took off their disguises, and sent out their Pokemon.

X sent out Glameow and Croagunk so Andrew sent out Buizel and Buneary. Y sent out Stunky and Zubat so Dawn sent out Piplup and Shellos.

"Glameow, fury swipes!" X commanded. The lithe gray cat pounced on top of Buneary and swiped her five times.

Buizel shook his head at Buneary on the ground.

"Buizel, Sonic Boom on Croagunk!" Buizel spun his tails fast like a propeller and a wave of sonic energy was emitted from them.

Croagunk was knocked down to the ground, fainted.

"Piplup, Bubble!" A jet of bubbles barreled from Piplup's beak at both Zubat and Stunky.

"Zubat, Supersonic!" A yellow light caused Piplup to become confused.

"Shellos, Water Pulse!" Shellos spat out a stream of water that hit Stunky.

"Stunky, Screech!" Stunky let out a cry that deafened the ears of Piplup and Shellos, causing them to lower their defenses.

"Buneary, use Jump Kick!" Buneary managed to get out of Glameow's hold and sprung up. She barreled towards Glameow, kicking it to the ground and knocking it out.

Buneary gave a self-satisfied smile to Buizel.

"Stunky, Smokescreen!" Smoke covered the room, causing everyone to be unable to see.

And Dawn froze. She was suddenly back to that night, in that building…

Andrew ran over to her. He could tell that something was wrong.

"Shellos, Mud Bomb on Stunky!" He ordered her.

Shellos spat out a huge ball of mud and launched it at Stunky, knocking it out.

As the smoke cleared, Piplup was hitting himself in confusion.

Dawn shook her head, snapping out of the flashback. And if she could, then she know Piplup could too.

"Come on Piplup, you can do it! Use Bubble!" Piplup shook his head in a daze, about to hit himself…and then emitted a beam of bubbles from his mouth, which manages to knock Zubat out.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Y said to X.

"We can't just go from commander to commander!" X cried.

"I think I would rather deal with the Bringer of Time than the Bringer of Lightning!" Y replied.

The two Galactic Grunts scurried off down the stairs.

"You did great Piplup," Dawn told her blue penguin starter. Piplup smiled at her, and then he became enveloped in a white light.

"Ah, he's evolving!" Andrew grinned.

Dawn smiled, with tears in her eyes. Her little blue starter was growing up. Then Shellos nuzzled up against Prinplup, proud of him.

"Come on, let's go save some Pokemon!" Andrew exclaimed.

He slid the keycard that X and Y had left behind and two metal doors opened to a room that seemed to be like outer space.

"Woah…trippy!"

It was as if there wasn't even a floor at all. They were just standing on top of stars in the deep void of space!

Then the doors slammed shut behind them.

A woman with purple hair tied into a bun at the top of her head and buns on the back of her head smirked at them. She wore a black and silver Galactic suit, less feminine than the one Mars wore, but it screamed seniority over the Grunts.

"Did the two of you want something? Oh, how silly of me to even ask! Of course you want to free the Pokemon we have been researching! Well, just go ahead and try!" Her voice has the faint trace of a French accent.

"Who are you!" Andrew yelled.

"My name is Jupiter. I am one of Team Galactic's Commanders. Now child, prepare to take a bite of this!"

A large purple furred cream-colored Pokemon jumped from the cage where it was guarding the captive Clefairy and Buneary.

"Go Buizel!" Buizel held his chest up proud. He wanted to show off his skills.

"Night Slash!" Skuntank's claws glowed black as night and it slashed Buizel straight across the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Sonic Boom!" Buizel's propelling tails emitted a blast of sonic energy that hit Skuntank in the side, but didn't seem to do much damage.

"Poison Gas!" Skuntank breathed out purple fumes that Buizel inhaled. His eyes flashed purple and he fell to the ground for a moment. He was poisoned.

Andrew was so stupid, why didn't he get an antidote at the Poke Mart!

"Water Pulse!" Buizel spat out a stream of water that pulsed and hit Skuntank.

"Night Slash again!" Buizel tried to move out of the way, but the poison was taking a toll on him. He was unable to move fast enough, and Skuntank knocked him out.

"Good work Buizel. Go Monferno!" The fire monkey jumped up and down and pounded on his chest. He would avenge his fallen friend!

"Flame Wheel!" The flames on Monferno's tail spread up his back and he dove into a roll. Monferno spun like a wheel and rammed straight into Skuntank, who got burned.

"How do you like that!" Andrew muttered.

"Skuntank, Smokescreen!" Smoke came out of Skuntank's mouth that made it hard to see anything.

"Monferno, Mach Punch!" Monferno managed to slide underneath Skuntank and punched it in its underbelly, knocking it over and out.

"I lost to a child?!" Jupiter muttered to herself incredulously. "It was because I was too careless!"

"Fine, you can have the Pokemon! Our research is finished anyways. But I'm going to give you one last warning: stay out of our way, unless you want to face off against a god."

Jupiter caused the stars to go out and slipped past Andrew and Dawn in the darkness.

As Andrew freed Clefairy and Buneary, Dawn got on to Jupiter's computer.

"It looks like they wanted Clefairy because there were legends that it came from outer space. Gosh…it's like these guys are obsessed with anything relating to space or time. I'm betting that Team Galactic stole the plate from the Pokemon Statue. But what do they want?"

"Whoever is behind Team Galactic, whoever their boss is, they want to become a god."


End file.
